The invention relates to a drinks dispensing device provided with a cooling chamber having a wall, and on one side an opening for receiving a drinks container, a shut-off valve, which is hingedly connected to the wall, for the purpose of shutting off the opening, and a tap head, which is connected to the wall and is used to receive a shut-off valve of a drinks container which has been positioned in the cooling chamber, the tap head comprising a displacement member, a seat connected to the displacement member and a handle connected to the seat.